Substitute Camellia
by Yugao702
Summary: Rin Kagami is in love with her older brother, Rinto but after receiving news that he was going to be married, her heart broke until out of the blue, the infamous player Len Kagamine confesses to her. She accepts only because he sounds and even looks similar to her beloved brother but...is he really just a substitute? (RinxLen One shot)


"Please go out with me."

Rin froze at the sweet, husky voice that whispered gently in her ear. She stared up at the blond haired boy that stared back at her with a serious look. Her face colored for a moment when she finally realized just how close they were. She was pinned against the wall of their empty classroom and her arm was held captive with his, preventing her from running away.

Her heart nearly stopped when he whispered those words into her ear and now her heart was racing madly. It was a normal reaction...especially when this person had the same voice as her dearest brother who was six years older than her and the fact, he also looked very similar to him was another thing.

"Rin.." He smiled gently. "You've always been watching me with a sad look in your face in class..It bothered me a lot, and before I knew it I was in love with you." Rin bit her lip when she found out she was caught. It was because he sound so much like her brother that she couldn't help but feel that way.

Len Kagamine is her classmate and was (in)famous for making girls cry by picking them up and then dumping them shortly afterwards. Rin would often see him surrounded by girls and they would always drap over him, running their hands through his chest and hair. Rin didn't entirely like him since he was a good-for-nothing player... that's why...

"..Alright." Rin smiled, taking his hand off her arm gently. She thought it would be fine to date him...

She could just use him as a replacement for her beloved older brother, who was not related to her by blood...He had the same looks and voice as him so there wouldn't be a problem at all. She just need him to substitute him, her beloved Rinto.

-0-0-0-

A month has passed since Len confessed to her and she began to see him like a best friend. He was kind and gentle but is also energetic and lively...he was so different from _him_.

"Rin!" Len called. Rin turned around and raised a brow as Len approached her before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the classroom, causing her to drop the broom in her hands. "Come with me." He said as he continued dragging her down the hall.

"Hey! I have cleaning duty today!" Rin yelled while Len simply grinned. "Just come!"

Rin continued crying out in protest as Len just laughed and ignore her ranting. Rin sighed, seeing as there was no use and then her eyes softened as she stared at Len's back.

Even though they appear alike...Len was just like the wind. Too carefree and wild...he was the exact opposite of her serious and calm Rinto-nii.

-0-0-0-

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed in awe as stared at the beautiful lake that glittered under the setting sun, camellia trees surrounded the area. Was there really something like this hidden from the school? "Its beautiful!" She said. "Its all red, to think there's a place like this behind the school!"

Len smiled proudly, happy that they arrived just in time for the sunset. "Hey Rin." Rin turned towards Len as he pulled out something from his pocket and offered it to her. "Take this, its a present." She opened her hands as Len placed it into them. It was a cellphone charm shaped as a camellia. Rin smiled. "How cute." She gently ran her finger through the little flower charm.

She looked up to Len to say her thanks but stopped when she saw that gentle look on his face. "Its a commemoration of our first month together." Len explained with a sweet smile. "You once told me you liked camellias didn't you?"

Rin giggled. "Thanks." She muttered. "I love it." Len chuckled and there was silence between them. The two stared at each other before Len placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it lightly and then leaned down. Rin's eyes widened when she realized what was happening before reluctantly closing her eyes as she felt a pair of soft lips against hers.

Len pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you Rin." He whispered. Rin just kept her eyes closed and sighed. Whenever she closes her eyes, Rinto always comes to mind. I was like Rinto was the one kissing her. She felt like she was enchanted by his sweet voice and sweet kiss...

-0-0-0-

Camellias are actually Rinto-nii's favorite flower.

 _"People might hate flowers because they wither but...I like how they're so pure."_

Rin could still remember the time her brother said that to her. That was why she loved camellias because her brother loved them just as much.

"Rin, you're so cute." Len chuckled before rolling them onto the grass and straddled her. "Can I...touch you some more?" Rin's face turned bright red at the suggestion. "W-What?" She was at a loss of words.

Len simply looked down at her before the corner of his lips curled. "Just kidding." He chuckled. "I would never think of taking advantage of you so relax. " He ruffled her head, much to her dismay. "Hey!" She squeaked as she tried pushing his hand away. Len laughed.

Rin stared up at him, scanning his form intently. Le's face that was dyed by the light of the setting sun, made him look like a grown-up and it made her heart race. Len looked at her lovingly. "I love you."

As he said this...the guilt she felt for using him as a substitute piles up slowly.

-0-0-0-

The next day, Rin smiled as she showed Len her phone where the little charm dangled at the side. "I attached it as soon as I got the chance." Rin said and Len nodded happily in approval. "That's great." They talked to each other for a bit until...

"Rin." She froze at the familiar voice that called for her from behind. It sounds just like Len's except it was different, a bit more deeper than Len's.

She turned around, eyes filled with shock as she stared at the figure in front of her. _'Rinto-nii!'_

"Long time no see." Rinto greeted. "How are you? We haven't seen each other since New Year." Behind him was a woman with blond hair tied into a high ponytail, Rin scanned her fingers...and saw a glittering diamond ring. The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lenka." She greeted. "You are Rinto's little sister, Rin-chan right?"

Rin gulped and nodded before turning her gaze back to her older sibling. "Why are you here at school?" She asked nervously. "We've come to tell our old teachers about our engagement." Rinto explained before glancing over to Len."Hi, You're Rin's boyfriend?" Len nodded, giving a small bow as a greeting. They talked for a few minutes while Rin gazed down at the floor.

Rinto left home to go to a university outside their hometown. She was always in love with him, the brother whom was not related to her by blood. She always loved him since a young age. Rin was adopted into the Kagami family and being around a new surrounding was hard for Rin to adjust into but Rinto had always been there for her and supported her.

But now, he looked so happy...He's going to belong to that woman forever...

Len glanced at Rin with a worried look on his face as he noticed that she was trembling. Her eyes grew dim and empty as she realized in complete horror...

 _'Rinto-nii's going to belong to someone else...'_

-0-0-0-

That night, Rin laid on her bed with a frown She already knew Rinto never once seen her as anymore than family. She knew that already but...even so, this long unrequited love that was meant to be locked up in her heart...it was eating her up.

Rin picked up her phone and decided to call Len. She really need someone to comfort her...

 _"Hello?"_ Rin closed her eyes at the oh-so familiar voice. "Hey...I want to see you right now."

-0-0-0-

The snow piled up as the night came by. Blankets of white covered the town as the light coming from the house sparkled through the dark.

Len paused when he saw a familiar blond haired girl leaning against a pole. Her eyes were down cast with a sad look in them. Len hesitated for a moment before walking towards her, the sound of crunching snow echoed in the empty street. Rin didn't even bother to look up when Len stopped beside her.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing Len said and Rin covered her face with her hands as she whimpered. "My heart...is cold and it hurts..please save me."

Len frowned sadly before he stretched his arms slight to his sides. "Come here.." Rin turned to him and embraced him tightly.

Len brought her back to his house since she refused to return home just yet. They simply sat in the living room, talking about whatever they could think of. They didn't care whether it was stupid or happy...they just talked. Len never once asked why she suddenly wanted to see him nor did he ever asked if she had a problem, which Rin was very grateful for.

They talked endlessly until they fell asleep on the couch.

-0-0-0-

It was already past midnight. Len woke up in the middle of the night. He looked around and saw he was still in the living room then he notice a weight on his side. He looked down and found it was Rin, snuggling into his chest as she slept.

His eyes softened as he ran his fingers through her short silky hair and then embraced gently. "Rin, I love you." He muttered into her hair. Rin snuggled deeper into his chest in response and mumbled something in her sleep.

"Rinto..nii..."

Len's eyes widened and ever-so slowly he pulled away from her. "Rin." Rin moved a bit before she slowly opened her eyes, blinking for a moment as she saw a blurry image then her eyes widened when she saw Len smiling at her but there was something in his eyes Rin couldn't make out...was that _sadness_?

"...I'll warm you up." Len said, taking her hands and kissing them sweetly. "Your cold hands, and everything you have..I'll love all of it."

Rin felt her cheeks warm up and her eyes blurred a bit with tears as she nodded.

Len decided to walk her home since it was really late. There was only silence between them unlike hours ago, they didn't say a single word on the way home. Rin stared at the entwined hands as she followed behind him. She felt the warm of it transfer to hers.

Rin thought if she was with Len just one more time, might get rid of the pain she felt in her heart but...Len's warmth is slowly warming her heart.

The only reason she even started going out with Len was to use him as a substitute for her unreachable love but now...

To think she would feel so much in love with him like this.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Rin walked towards the school, feeling a bit better than before and then paused when she saw a certain blond haired boy leaning against the gate and looking up at the cloudy sky while huffing a cloud of mist.

When Len finally noticed Rin approaching, he stood away from the gate and stared at her. "...Morning." He greeted awkwardly. Rin gulped, feeling her face turn warmer and nodded. "G-Good morning."

The two didn't say anything as they walked beside each other. The awkward atmosphere filled the air. Rin lowered her gaze to his hand and she bit her lip. She wanted to hold his hand...

Rin reached out and grazed her fingers onto the back of his hand. Len flinched and snapped his head towards Rin when she slipped her hand into his. Len's face was now cherry red and he placed his other hand onto his face to cover the blush which Rin noticed.

She blinked. "Eh?" Len looked away, feeling extremely embarrassed. "D-Don't look at me for a while...please." He grumbled and Rin laughed. She smiled happily, she actually made Len blush and it made her want to touch him some more.

"You know..." Len started. "Up until now, I've never rejected anyone and never chased after anyone...You're the first person..I've fallen in love with and wanted deeply from the bottom of my heart."

Len glanced over to Rin, his face still very red and he looked nervous. "...I love you."

Rin gasped and her eyes widened. Just hearing Len say 'I love you' while looking like he's about to cry...it tightens her chest. What should she do?

Without even knowing...she was falling deeper in love for him.

-0-0-0-

They laid on the grass near the lake after school. Talking and laughing about nonsense, not caring about anything in the world. For the first time, Rin genuinely felt happy being with Len and hoped it would always stay this way.

Suddenly, her phone rang, much to her surprise. "Ah, sorry." She apologized before she sat up and answered her phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hello? Rin?"_

"Rinto-nii?" Rin smiled. It still hurts slightly when she hears her brother's voice but she was okay now, she already has-

"He really...has the same voice as me." Len mumbled before he grabbed her phone out of her hands and throwing it into the lake. It smashed against the rock before finally sinking into the water. Rin yelled in shock and dashed into the icy water, not carrying about her shoes or uniform getting wet then quickly grabbing her phone that was now completely soaked.

"Len?! That was awful of you!" Rin cried out. Her eyes widened when she saw the snapped strap of where the charm used to be. The camellia charm is gone! She looked down at the water, trying to look for it but the water was too murky.

"Why..?" Rin heard Len muttered. She glanced towards him and her breath hitched at the sight she never would have though to see. "...Why are you crying?"

Tears streamed down from his eyes rapidly like a waterfall as he looked at her with a frustrated but pained expression on his face. "Because my voice would never reach you.."

Rin was confused of what was happening as Len continued. "I know that...I'm a substitute for your brother." Rin flinched and her hand tightened around her phone. "I understood it all when we met at that time...The same voice and looks as me and.." Len paused as he looked down, the tears dripping onto the ground. "And your despairing eyes as you watched the two of them.."

Rin's heart was breaking at his pained voice and that he was visibly trembling. "...Because I'm a substitute, you wouldn't say that you love me even once?"

Rin thought how familiar this scene was. The more you fall in love...the more you get unbearably hurt. She knew how it felt...she understood how awful it feels.

"Len.." That's why... "Break up with me."

She need to end this.

Len's eyes widened at the sudden demand as Rin continued, stepping out of the lake and began walking pass him. "This was unexpected." She sighed as if disappointed...but deep down, her heart felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. "Len, you're much more serious than I thought. I'm tired of you."

With that, Rin picked up her things and walked away with turning back. Len could do nothing but stare at her leaving figure.

As soon as she knew she was far away from Len, she fell onto her knees and cried. _'Don't get hurt for me any more than this...'_ She thought, wanting to say those words that were caught up in her throat. _'I'm sorry for treating you as a replacement..'_

 _'I love you Len...'_

-0-0-0-

It had been a week since Rin left Len. It was hard for Rin to even face Len ever since and she avoided him everyday. She didn't want to hurt him anymore that was why she let him go but every time girls fawning over him once again and touching so closely. She would feel a burning sensation every time...Was she _jealous_?

Of course, she was jealous...she still loved him.

It was already the end of another day. The sky was already dark and the stars began to twinkle in the night sky. Rin shivered as she splashed around the lake, looking for her lost charm.

It was so cold. Winter hasn't entirely ended yet and she was freezing. She groaned when she couldn't find anything at all. "I can't find it today either..." The charm Len gave her just had to be somewhere, surely it dropped somewhere in the water but...why can't she find it!

She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. She was exhausted. Every after school, she would always come here to search for it until it was late. It was difficult to explain to her parents why she was dripping wet every time she came home but she didn't care.

What's important...was to find the charm Len gave her.

 _"You once told me you liked camellias didn't you?"_

Her hands felt slightly numb from the cold and suddenly she remembered about Len. How he held her hand and kissing it softly. _"I'll warm you up...your cold hands, and everything you have..."_

Rin bit her lip, struggling even harder to look for it. Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. _'No.'_ She scolded herself. _'I mustn't cry..'_ She doesn't have the right to cry.

 _"You're the first person..I've fallen in love with and wanted deeply from the bottom of my heart."_

She lifted her soaked hand as she remembered the warm of Len's hand holding hers gently. A single tear fell from her eyes as she squeezed her hand into a fist. She shouldn't cry...

Len treated her like a precious treasure and loved her wholeheartedly yet she took advantage of that because of her selfish unrequited love for a person who will never look back at her.

"Len.." She whimpered. "I love you!"

If only she could tell him how she felt...

"...Rin." A voice called from behind. "Were you...looking for this?" Rin stopped and looked down to see a familiar hand, holding the thing she had been looking for. The charm. Rin slowly took the charm from that person's hand. Len bit his lips. "I'm sorry..." He said. "For acting so hot-headed that time."

Len wrapped his arms around Rin, burying his face into her hair. "You can hurt me as much as you like. I don't mind being a substitute...please stay by my side."

Rin's hand shook as she held the charm before she gripped it tightly in her fist. "...Len." She mumbled before turning towards him in his arms. Tears falling from her eyes as she yelled. "I love you!" Len's eyes widened as Rin continued. "You're not a substitute! It has to be you! I love you Len!"

Len's eyes watered with tears as well as he smiled at her. Len leaned down, pressing their foreheads together as they smiled at each other and then they sweetly shared a kiss.

From now on, they'll start a new. A fresh beginning together.

What piles up in her heart was a warm crimson flower.

 _End._

* * *

 **A/N: I kinda laughed at myself when I wrote a confessing right off the bat. I know it seems really quick but I have a schedule to keep (especially with my other stories *sob*)**

 **I hope you liked this one shot that was partly made out of my boredom. Please support my other stories and read them if you have the time alright? Gah! So many stories, so little time...**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story okay! Ciao!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
